An air gap or air wall refers to an approach to protecting a computer (or computer network) from malicious attacks. In particular, the operator of such a computer isolates the computer from untrusted networks (e.g., no physical connectivity to a public network, no WiFi, etc.). Accordingly, the computer is well-protected from malware, viruses, network hacking, and so on.
During operation of the computer, a user may enter data into the computer by typing into a standard keyboard. In this manner, the user is able to input information, as well as direct the computer to perform various tasks.